Total Drama Revenge of the Island Wiki:Dawn
Dawn is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage Dawn makes her debut in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on a boat with the twelve other contestants, meditating on a railing next to the contestant, B. She tells him the color of his aura is "exceptionally purplish-green" and that it suits him, which makes him smile. When Chris McLean blows up the boat, Dawn is the first person to make it back to shore, somehow doing so without getting wet. This annoys Jo (who thought she was the first to make it to shore and was excited about it), and Dawn tells her that she took a shortcut. She is later seen with Mike and Zoey on the beach. When Zoey says she always used to watch Total Drama, Dawn says that she knows Zoey is an only child because her soul reads "like an open book." Dawn is later placed on the Toxic Rats, arriving after Mike and Zoey in the race. She seems to levitate to the finish line, scaring Mike. During the challenge, when B signals his team to do something, Dawn directs the others, as he doesn't speak. When her team loses the challenge and Staci starts rambling again, she was the only member of the team who didn't outright glare at her angrily. Instead, she gave her a more confused, but still disapproving, look. At the elimination ceremony, Dawn is given the fourth marshmallow. In Truth or Laser Shark, she starts the episode by hanging upside down in her cabin, while talking to a bird, clearly worried about whatever it is saying. When Dakota complains about losing her beauty sleep, Dawn replies by saying that her desire for fame is a depressed cry for love, surprising Dakota that she knows so much about her. In the first part of the challenge, Dawn explains to Chris how B's aura shows his non-talking abilities, and did not do much otherwise. Later, she does well on her portion of the obstacle course, by taking advice from the mutated rat. Despite this, her team ends up losing, and Dawn convinces them that Dakota must go, saying that a great darkness is around her. Dawn is given the second marshmallow of the night. In Ice Ice Baby, Dawn calmly saves Lightning from choking on his food by performing the Heimlich maneuver. She then finds the beetle Lightning swallowed and pets it to sleep. In the first challenge, Dawn struggles with climbing the mountain, being unable to even reach the lowest rock. She then senses B has a plan and decides to help him. B wanted to use the junk pile that a mutant beetle was guarding and Dawn said that it was angry. Later, Dawn realized it wanted to be with the smaller beetle she rescued that morning, she reunites them, and allows the Rats to win the first part of the challenge. Dawn tried to help Scott during the capture the flag snowball fight, by telling him which snowballs he should use. Scott ignored her the first time, which led to the snowball exploding in his face. She then tells Scott he wasn't held enough when he was younger, clearly frightening him. Scott later manipulates the two beetles into assisting in attacking the Maggot's fort, which makes her attracted to him. effort is futile due to Scott making B melt their fort to reveal Mike (as Vito) with their flag, losing the challenge for the Rats. She received the first marshmallow of the night and was safe from elimination. In the beginning of Finders Creepers, Dawn is shown meditating in her cabin, when a firefly interrupts her, warning her that great evil is near. She takes this to be Chris, and is correct. Later, after Chris announces the challenge, Dawn and her team set out to find their first clue. After finding it in the base of a tree, Dawn reads the clue to determine where to go next. She identifies the next clue's location by the stars, and Scott deduces that they go northwest. Immediately afterwards, Dawn is taken by the "spider". The other Rats (aside from Sam) don't seem to care, and continue on without her. She is later shown in the spider's web, with the other captured contestants. She, along with the others were freed by Cameron, and her team wins the challenge due to Scott, and Sam. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Dawn spends most of her time collecting various pieces of nature, and puts them in a massive garbage bag. She then encounters Brick on his early morning run, and tells him that he was teased a lot as a child, thus resulting in his need to be dominated. At breakfast that morning, she tells Lightning that his chi has been shrunken. Lightning quickly denies this and steals her breakfast. While the first part of the challenge was underway, Dawn went off to collect more items, mostly seashells, and encountered Zoey, heartbroken over her situation with Mike supposedly liking Anne Maria. Dawn comforted her by telling her that she wouldn't be lonely forever, and that Mike liked her a lot. Dawn briefly mentioned that this was seen in his aura, or "the Mike parts of it." Zoey turned to question Dawn about this last comment, but when she turned around, Dawn had vanished. Dawn, along with Brick and Sam, was selected to be the water-skiers during the second portion of the challenge. She was noticeably horrified at the mutated seagulls, and ordered Scott to not fire anymore seagulls after two had already been shot. Nevertheless, the final seagull was fired when Scott aimed it at Sam's back while he was driving the boat. This caused their team to lose, and Dawn accused Scott of sabotaging them, making her lose her crush on him. In the confessional, she declared Scott to be a traitor and vowed to expose his ways, unaware that he was eavesdropping on her from behind the outhouse. When Scott handed Dawn her garbage bag before the elimination ceremony, he dropped it and it spilled open, revealing all of the contestants' missing possessions. Thus, everyone in camp believed that Dawn had stolen their possessions, even though it was Scott who stole them and decided to make a last-minute switch to incriminate Dawn instead of Brick. Thus, at the elimination ceremony that night, when it came down to the bottom two of Scott and Dawn, Dawn was declared eliminated. Dawn frantically tried to save herself by revealing that she had found the McLean-Brand Chris Head, only to find out that it was a fake carved by Scott. She then frantically tried to warn her team about Scott, but Chef stuffed her into her own garbage bag and placed her in the Hurl of Shame, sending her flying off before she could warn them about Scott. Design Dawn was the character whose design changed completely since the original concept of Total Drama Reloaded, even more drastic as Mike, Cameron, Zoey and Dakota's designs did. In the original 12-contestant lineup, her name was "Molly". Her original design consisted of pale skin, short jet black hair, light blue earrings, a white t-shirt, four red wristbands, baggy dark blue-green jeans, green shoes and she was one of the tallest females in the concept. After, the original design was redesigned and her named was changed to "Dawn" and she became the shortest female or overall, the shortest contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, being the same height as Cameron, another drastic change to her design. Her design consists of light blonde hair, pale skin, a light blue shirt with a green cardigan over it, a black skirt over purple tights and small black sneakers. Though, her original design was recycled in some ways, as her earrings and wristbands are currently used on Zoey. However, the only thing that was kept on her from her original design was her skin tone, her eye type and the shape of her ears. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I love to read people’s auras. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Kenya Lennan – to calm me down. Green, like Mother Earth. The Draft, but it’s certainly not an accurate portrayal. All-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': My dreams are never crazy. I control my own dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I told my parents that I was great at reading people’s minds. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once got someone’s zodiac sign totally wrong! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I gave tarot readings to all my friends. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to get into history and become a historian. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': The warlock Larafin… he’s amazing! We’d both read each other’s palms. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d go out with friends and enjoy the forest. Audition Tape In Dawn's audition tape, she is shown in her tree house and greets everyone as "citizens of the universe". She's recording this video because she's auditioning for season four. She then greets a squirrel and states that if she wins the show, she'll donate her money to mother earth, then a hawk comes down and takes the squirrel, scaring Dawn. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dawn is described as a moonchild. **Additionally, Todd Kauffman described the term "moonchild" as "a nice way of saying 'weirdo'." **Another famous term for "moonchild" is a Wicca in training. *Dawn's design is the most changed design from the Total Drama Reloaded original concept, as her design and name were drastically changed. *As shown in the third trailer for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the promotional images from the Cakes Entertainment page, Dawn likes to meditate. *Dawn is one of two characters to have had their name changed. **Interestingly, Dawn's original name (Molly) is a diminutive form of Jo's original name (Mary). *According to her biography, she seems to be a vegetarian, she's in-touch with nature and she read her friends' future. *Dawn has been shown to be friendly with animals throughout the season. *At least 2 other contestants find her creepy. *Dawn resembles Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter *Dawn is the only female, that was originally on the Toxic Rats to not be shown crippled near the season finale. **Staci was shown bald after the events of the first episode. **Dakota was transformed into a monster in the eight episode. **She is also the only female member of the Toxic Rat that remains with her hair throughout the season. *Dawn has the ability to read auras and accurately reveal other contestants' feelings and thoughts. She does so with B, Dakota, Scott, Lightning, Brick, and Zoey directly. She also knew of Mike's mutilple personalities but didn't reveal it (with the exception of Zoey, but Zoey just found her creepy). Gallery Image:Molly.png|Dawn's original design. Image:DawnTDROTI.png|Dawn is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:dawnpromo.png|Dawn, in a promotional image. 270px-Dawn14-1-.png|Dawn Dawnwave001-1-.png|Dawn waving Tdri dawn 174x252-1-.png|Dawn Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76-1-.png|Dawn in the Opening Secuenses. Dawn on the Beach-1-.jpg|Dawn makes it to the beach after the boat explodes without even getting wet... She Took a Shortcut-1-.jpg|...which she did by "taking a shortcut". Dawn Knows All-1-.jpg|Dawn telling Zoey she knows that she had a lonely childhood. Image:Tdroti9.png|Dawn with the others on the beach. Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m30s164-1-.png|Dawn lands on Lightning's shoulder with ease. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Dawn and her team passing the Mutant Maggots in a challenge. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Dawn with her team during the same challenge. Dawn Upside Down-1-.jpg|Dawn speaking to a bird while hanging upside-down. Dawn Defends B-1-.jpg|Dawn points out to Chris that B never talks. Dawn and the Rat 2-1-.jpg|Dawn understands the rat's warning about the cannon firing. 640px-Dawn's Second Marshmallow-1-.jpg|Dawn receives the second marshmallow. Image:Pic1.JPG|Dawn is seen running with the other contestants... Image:Pic2.JPG|...but she's tired from the running. Image:Pic3.JPG|Dawn, along with B, Zoey, Jo, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...and they dodge it. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Dawn, along with B, Sam, and Lightning, sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Dawn takes a flute.png|Dawn takes a flute. Among the junk Image:Cheering.png|Dawn, along with Sam, B, and Lightning, are cheering. 621px-Dawn shocked-1-.png|Dawn hears from Scott that B hates nature. Image:830px-Dawnpj's.png|Dawn meditating in her cabin... Image:Dawnspooked.png|...while a firefly frightens her. Finders Creepers (8)-1-.png|Dawn reads her team's clue. warter skiiing 2.PNG|Dawn is water skiing with Brick and Sam. Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png|Dawn vows to expose Scott for the traitor Backstabbers Ahoy (56).png|Dawn is shocked because she is eliminated. Océane ep 5 (3).png|Dawn in Backstabbers Ahoy!. She's using the hurl of shame. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Total drama again with the island contestants Category:Bagged Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Interactions Category:Toxic Rats/Mutant Maggots Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Witches Category:Sorceresses Category:Friendly Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Affable Characters